


maybe I just wanna be yours

by mykmyk



Series: constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you [2]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: Mark was going to die and it was all Gordo's fault.
Relationships: Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Series: constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517078
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	maybe I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maeve's birthday.  
I really wanted to write something silly and crazy for their first date, but then I thought - what if I just give them something normal and simple?  
No beta'd.  
Title from I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys, again, because why not.

Mark was going to die and it was all Gordo’s fault.

He spent twelve minutes in his car freaking out, because Gordo liked him back. Gordo wanted to go out with him. 

Mark wasn’t prepared for this. And he only had, oh, an hour and forty eight minutes to plan a perfect date. He had not a clue what Gordo would like to do. So he started to freak out even more.

Maybe he should call Thomas and ask him for some advice? Not, it wasn’t a good idea. His brother would probably just laugh at him, and Mark didn’t need that now.

Eventually he decided to keep it simple. 

He picked up some food. Burgers and fries, nothing with garlic, you know, just in case… Drinks and vanilla cheesecake. They could drive somewhere and eat, and talk, and…  
And Mark felt it was so lame that he wanted to cry. 

When he picked up Gordo he wasn’t nervous anymore. He was panicking.

Gordo was already waiting for him. When he got into the car, he gave Mark this soft smile, the one so rare and special on his usually grumpy face, and Mark though, oh. And nothing else mattered then, just Gordo and his smile, in Mark’s car, willing to give him a chance.

They drove outside Green Creek and ate their burgers, sitting on the grass. Gordo has some lettuce stuck between his teeth, and a bit of sauce on his chin. He looked tired and happy, and he was so glad that Mark brought some food, because he was fucking starving, never had time to eat anything all afternoon.

And Mark felt so stupidly proud, that he managed to show Gordo that he cared, that he could provide. Like he was courting Gordo and had to show him that he would be good for him. No, not good, the best. 

They talked. And talked. And talked. 

Gordo tried (and failed) not to laugh at Mark’s cheesy jokes. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. And Mark again thought oh. Because it wasn’t like his dreams - it was real, it was simple, and it was perfect.

And then…

And then Mark looked at Gordo’s lips and he wanted, oh how much he wanted, to kiss him, but he didn’t know what to do. Should he ask first? Should he just go for it? Should he…

He didn’t have time to think what else he should be doing, because Gordo grabbed his tie and tugged Mark, and Mark went willingly, he would always go willingly wherever Gordo wanted him to go, and Gordo’s lips were on his. 

It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was the first kiss that mattered to him. He wanted to kiss Gordo again and again, and again. 

So he did.


End file.
